


Aftermath

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: After all hell that had happened Blade and Dusty have to take time to recover, luckily they are there for eachother and they have their team supporting them.
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Kudos: 9





	Aftermath

After all that had happened, Blade wasn't able to progress his surroundings properly. The team tried their best to support him, but every now and then Windlifter had to be in command due to the Blade's inability to work properly, he was constantly having panic attacks and on some days he was barely able to eat or sleep.  
On duty however he felt better. He wasn't always on the base. When there was an emergency, he still always gave his best to put the fire out or save someone's life, even when Windlifter was in charge, he just followed his order instead of himself. He just didn't feel like he could handle the whole situation, so he took orders instead of giving them.  
He didn't like it, he was used to have control, and not in a way that he wanted to control others but in a way he felt that he is safe and he is able to keep his team safe.  
Dusty was getting better aswell, he too had mental scars in him, but he was still Dusty. Enthusiastic, brave and loving. But he wasn't so happy and full of energy he used to be. He was having nightmares too, just like Blade.  
He would trash around in his sleeping mat and whimper. He was talking in his sleep too, beging something or someone to stop.  
He saw those dreams every once and then.  
Blade saw those nightmares too, he would wake up in the middle of the night, shivering and feeling the pain, physical and mental.  
He still remembered the pain when his rotor was snapped in half.  
Every time he thought about it, he could almost feel it but this time, he knew it wasn't real, it was just uncomfortable feeling in his rotors, spreading thoughts his whole body.  
He still felt sick when anything reminded him of being touched by Cad. 

Once he was just watching a movie with his team, Dipper accidentally bumped against his tail gently, to wich Blade immediately jumped and turned over, growling at her.  
"Blade i'm so sorry i didn't… i didn't mean to scare you.."  
Blade just looked at her for few moments, backing away just few centimeters.  
"it's.. Its fine, i'm sorry i didn't mean to growl at you like this…i'm sorry."  
Blade's eyes were full of pain every time it happened. He didn't want to be afraid of his fellow teammates and he didn't want to act agressive towards them. But he couldn't help it. He just felt so uneasy, especially after the night of having nightmares. 

*Another sleepless night in Piston Peak.  
Blade was looking out of his window, his mind was all over the place. He didn't have any clear thoughts in his head, just random fuzz.  
Then something creeped into his mind. He wasn't sure why, but he felt uneasy, he started to wonder about Dusty.  
"is he asleep?"  
He asked himself in his mind.  
He felt that something was off so he decided to check things out, just in case.  
He made his way out of his large hangar towards Dusty's.  
The night was pitch black with storm clouds above.  
Blade wondered whether there is going to be thunderstorm.  
When he was behind Dusty's door, he just listened. But he didn't hear anything, he didn't hear whimpers or crying.  
He slowly nudged the door of Dusty's hangar open. Surprisingly it was unlocked. Dust usually locked it now after everything what happened.  
Blade slowly made his way inside, he was only halfway in the hangar before quietly calling "Dusty?"  
The only response he got was a tiny whimper.  
He made his way towards where he thought Dusty was.  
"Blade?..."  
Little plane wasn't scared by his unexpected guest , instead he went to gently nudge him with his nose.  
Blade nudged the little plane back before asking "are you okay?"  
"Yeah.. Just.. Couldn't sleep."  
"nightmares?"  
Dusty sighed to Blades last question and just stood there, his nose pressed against Blade.  
Blade understood that his friend probably didn't want to talk about it right now, so he just nudged him back, they both stood this way in silence, feeling much safer in each other's company.

Then after few moments Dusty made his way back to his sleeping mat, he was looking at Blade with tired eyes. "You can stay here Blade" he muttered before closimg his eyes. Blade watced the little plane while slowly and quietly going closer. When he was finally right in front of him Dusty opened his tired eyes once more. He looked up to meet Blade's sad gaze, his eyes were almost glowing in the darkness with this deep blue color. Dusty shifed a bit on the side and motioned Blade to lay beside him ade gave it a little though about weather he should stay there or go back to his hangar, he decided that he didn't want to spend night alone again so he layied down besides Dusty on the tiny sleeping mat.  
They both relaxes, feeling safe and warm in each other's company. 

*few hours later 

Dusty couldn't go back to sleep, even when Blade was right there besides him, making him feel safer.  
However, despite Dusty's efforts, he couldn't fall asleep. He tried to find more comfortable position as he shifted on his sleeping mat. After not finding any, he gave out a sigh.  
Atleast Blade was still asleep. At that's what Dusty thought.

Blade knew Dusty wasn't asleep, his body was stiff and his breathing was somewhat uneasy.

Blade was thinking to himself weather he should comfort Dusty or should he stay silent and pretend to sleep, after deciding that the latter would be unnecessarily rude he moved his nose towards Dusty and nudged him sofly.  
Dusty, realizing Blade was trying to comfort him nudged him back, and without thinking placed a kiss on Blades nose.  
After this he pulled away, and came to the realization of what he just did.  
He thought to himself that maybe he shouldn't have done that, but before he could really regret his action Blade gave a gentle lick over Dusty's cheek.  
Dusty stilled, not being sure what to think of it, he felt a bit strange, but it wasn't uncomfortable feeling, it felt actually kinda nice and loving. He was just a bit surprised about it.  
Neither of them had talked about their experience in detailed manner about what happened in the strange hangar they were kept in as prisoners but they knew enough to understand what could feel triggering to another and what wouldn't.


End file.
